


The colour blue

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cas is adorable, Charlie Ships It, Complete, Dean is such an idiot, Everyone Ships It!, Fluff, Happy Ending, He finally realizes the truth, M/M, Sam Ships It, The world is black and white, Wedding!, until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I mean, how do you go about telling someone you love them, even if it's already obvious? How do you apologize for running away from your feelings for almost eighteen years?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>In a world of grey, Dean finds colour in the most unlikely of places. Part 3/3. <b>- I suggest reading the rest of the series first, or you'll be confused.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The colour blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to finish! I think I changed this part about five times... I was really struggling to write something happy. I think I may have gotten a little carried away with the cheese in the last part, but I enjoyed writing it anyway! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you can ♥
> 
> P.S. I just really love Charlie and Dorothy. Anyone else agree?

Dean spent most of the reception hovering by the punch bowl, tugging his tie looser and looser with each passing song. All around him, people were enjoying the party. He felt like a bit of douchebag standing there, looking all miserable and depressed… It was Sammy's big day, after all; he really should have been smiling with everyone else, but his heart just wasn't in it (especially now that everyone was slow dancing to Elton John, for Pete's sake).

"Hey, Dean!" Charlie bounded over, Dorothy not far behind; they'd met in college a couple of years ago, and Charlie had said it was literally 'colour at first sight', "Jeez, you look like someone just stole your pudding... What's wrong with you?"

Dean shrugged, "This stupid wedding doesn't even _have_ pudding. That's what's wrong."

"Uh huh. Now the _real_ reason?"

"You look like crap." Dorothy said matter of factly. The blunt way she put it kinda reminded him of Cas, actually, which only made him feel worse.

As if she could real his mind, Charlie suddenly turned to Dorothy and said, "Uh, babe… Would you mind fillin' me up? I'm, uh… real thirsty."

Dorothy narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend's obvious dismissal and sighed, shaking her head affectionately before dropping a kiss on Charlie's cheek. "I'll leave you guys to it."

"You two seem happy."

Charlie frowned, "Well, _duh_ … We've been rockin' the tent for like, _two years_ now, Dean."

"That must be nice," He said, absently swirling the ladle through the punch bowl, "You know… Havin' someone like that to, uh… love and stuff."

"Yeah, well. You could have that, too. If you'd just quit being a knucklehead for five minutes!"

"You know it's not that simple, Charlie. C'mon…"

She sighed dramatically, sweeping her red bangs away from her face, "You're the only one making it difficult. You get that, right?"

Dean dropped the ladle and turned away. He was too afraid to meet Charlie's eyes, too afraid that what he was feeling would be written all over his face; the way he felt about Cas was plain and obvious for everyone to see, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up. Truth was, Charlie was right; _he_ was the only thing standing in their way of honest to god _happiness._

"Hey," He said suddenly, spinning around to grab Charlie's arm, "You, uh.. You remember when we were kids? You and me pretended to be like, soulmates and stuff, remember?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Course I do! That douchewad Alistair was always making fun of us for it."

"Yeah, well… Did you ever…? I mean, did you ever think your soulmate would be… Well, you know…?"

"A girl?"

Dean nodded silently, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt; the conversation was already  _way_ too chick-flick for his tastes.

"I dunno," Charlie shrugged, "I guess a part of me always knew I was different, but… You know, those were just games, Dean. We were stupid kids."

Dean leaned against the buffet table, dropping Charlie's arm with a disgruntled sigh. "I thought I was gonna marry a supermodel," He snorted, "A _female_ supermodel – with boobs and everything! So, what the hell happened?"

"Cas came along."

"Yeah," He threw his hands in the air, "Cas came along and _messed_ it all up!"

"You really believe that?"

"No!" He growled, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, "I – Of course I don't, Charlie! He did the exact _opposite_ of messing it up, and _that's_ what makes it terrifying!"

Dorothy suddenly reappeared, handing Charlie a glass of champagne with a lovey-dovey smile. It made him want to cry and puke at the same time. "Hey, Dean," She smirked, "Guess who I just saw arriving…"

"Shit," He groaned, "Please tell me he doesn't look too hot!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but –"

"Hey!" Charlie clapped her hands together, grinning like an idiot with a plan, "Now would be the perfect time for you two _lovebirds_ to do the do!"

Dean choked on his own spit and backed away, coughing as he went, "Uh, no. No, no, no…"

"She's got a point, Dean."

"How can you –?"

"This is a _wedding_ , after all," Dorothy raised her eyebrows suggestively, "One of the most romantic settings you could possibly find…"

"And?!"

Charlie waved her arms in frustration, spilling half of her champagne onto the floor, "Oh, c'mon, dude! How long are you gonna deny the fact that you're in _love_ with the guy?!"

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Well, then!"

"I can't just walk up to him and frickin' _propose_!" He hissed, "There's too much water under the bridge."

Charlie punched him in the arm, "Uh, _soulmates,_ remember? You really think Cas would say no to you, Dean? _Really_?"

Of course he wouldn't say no – that was partly the problem. His whole life was one huge mess of confusion and doubt and self-loathing. Ever since he'd met Cas, he'd known they were soulmates, even if he didn't allow himself to accept it. He'd been so sure that he could go about his life as normal and ignore the fact that he was painfully smitten with his best friend, but now everyone around him was getting married and growing up and _damn_ , he wanted that, too!

All of sudden, his eyes found Cas from across the room. He was pushing his way politely through the crowd of dancers, navy blue suit hugging his ass in all the right ways, and everything hit him all at once – what he'd been missing, how _stupid_ he'd been…

Charlie followed his gaze and winked, "Go get 'em, tiger."

It was like his body was moving without him, and the next thing he knew, he was halfway across the dancefloor. People parted for him as he went (some smiling knowingly and others too drunk to give a damn), and then he was right behind Cas.

"Sorry I'm so late, Sam," He was saying to the happy couple, "I have Gabriel staying over at the moment, and you know how he can be…"

Sam chuckled, "Oh, yeah, we know. Just glad you could make it, man."

"You look lovely, Jessica."

"Aw, thanks, Cas. You're looking pretty sexy yourself."

"Damn right."

Sam and Jess suddenly spotted him lurking in the background, and Cas turned to face him with a confused frown. It felt like everyone in the frickin' venue was looking at him. He shouldn't have spoken out so soon; now he looked like an idiot. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ –

"Dean?" Cas prompted, snapping him out of his self-abusive thoughts, "What are you…? H-How are you doing?"

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, "I need to talk to you. In private."

"Oh. Um, okay –"

"Is now good for you?"

Cas tilted his head (it was adorable), "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," He flashed a shaky smile, "Everything's great, Cas. I just think we need to sort a few things out. If that's alright with you."

Cas glanced back at Sam and Jessica, as if he was asking for permission to leave. Sam shrugged his shoulders with a grin, and Jess gave him two thumbs up. Honestly, they couldn't make it any more obvious if they tried, but Dean was too nervous to really give a damn.

"Uh, yes. That's fine."

They followed each other outside in silence. The night was slowly closing in on them, the sky darkening around the edges like an old photograph, and Dean could feel the chill of the evening seeping through his cheaply-tailored suit. Cas was stood beside him awkwardly, staring down at the scuffed leather of his shoes, not saying a word.

"You look nice," Dean broke the silence, "I, uh… like the outfit, man."

Cas rolled his eyes at the friendly, no-homo term, "Thank you, Dean. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Dean forced a laugh, "Uh, no! I – no. That's not what I… We need to talk. Uh, _seriously_ talk."

"You hate serious conversations."

"Yeah, you're right, I do. But this is long over-due."

Cas raised his eyebrows expectantly and waited. He had no idea how to start the conversation – the conversation they should have had _years_ ago if he hadn't been such a coward. I mean, how do you go about telling someone you love them, even if it's already obvious? How do you apologize for running away from your feelings for almost _eighteen years_?

He looked over Cas' suit again; it was blue, and he knew that because blue was the only colour he could see. It was the colour he associated with Cas, the first colour he really grew to accept and understand as a confused teenager. From the moment Cas had given him that ring – with the gem that perfectly matched the moody hue of Cas' eyes – Dean had been seeing blue all over the place. It was everywhere – in the sky and on the water, peeking through the constant _grey_ of the world around him. It was the colour of his love for Cas, and there was no escaping it.

"Hey," He said suddenly, digging through his pockets for the one thing he never failed to carry around, "D'you remember this?"

Cas blinked down at the ring in his hand, "You… You kept it?"

"Course I did, you idiot!"

"But –"

"You see this here?" He pointed at the gem gleaming in the middle, "That's blue. That's frickin' _blue,_ Cas! I _know_ that, cos I can _see_ it!"

Cas frowned, "I don't understand, Dean."

"Ever since I met you," He continued, voice trembling ever so slightly (but that was just the cold, obviously), "The world has been… Well, it's been different, alright? I've seen flashes a-and _glimpses_ of what life really looks like, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And ever since you gave me this frickin' _ring_ , I… I just see the colour of your eyes, Cas. It's everywhere I go, for Christ's sake!"

"You see… colours?"

"No," He shook his head quickly, "No, just blue. But I'm sick of seeing _just_ blue, man. I – I wanna see what _you_ see."

Cas took a step back, eyes wide with shock, "I don't know what you're –"

"Don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't see them."

Cas stopped and looked down; he seemed embarrassed – _ashamed,_ almost, and Dean wished he could wipe the sad expression from his face. "I'm sorry," Cas whispered to the ground, "I didn't realize you knew…"

"You told me you'd wait for me," Dean said softly, "You've always kept that promise, and I've _always_ been too scared to wonder why…"

"Dean –"

"But I'm through with been afraid, Cas! I-I'm _through_ with the one-night stands, and the floozy hookers! I'm through with avoiding the _one_ thing in this sad, fucked-up life of mine that could actually make me _happy_ for once!"

Cas lifted his head, eyes shining with unshed tears, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm done with the games," He reached forward to take Cas' hand; it was warm and solid against his skin, like a missing puzzle piece finally finding its place, "I'm done with ignoring this, Cas. Whatever _this_ is, alright?"

Cas squeezed his hand after a moment, lips twitching with a hesitant smile. When he looked back up at him, Dean could feel his heart in his throat; Cas' lips were that beautiful shade of not-grey again – _pink,_ as his mom had told him once when he was six. Pink was the colour of love at its purest and sweetest, apparently. Dean wasn't really into that psycho-hippy crap, but he couldn't deny the sickly sweet churning of his stomach. He felt like a teenager all over again.

"Cas?" He swallowed thickly, "Can I… Can I kiss you?"

Cas gave him one of those adorable, gummy smiles and nodded, "Of course, Dean."

And then he was leaning in, eyes fluttering closed as his lips found the dry warmth of Cas' mouth. It was like coming home, as cheesy as that sounds; this feeling of complete and utter relief suddenly overcame him, thrumming through his veins and beating beneath his skin. Their lips moved together like clockwork, and Dean could feel the world around him shifting.

Cas' hands came up to cup his face, desperately clinging to Dean like he might disappear at any moment. They staggered back a couple of steps, and Dean steadied Cas with the back of his hand, pressing their chests together as they fell into perfect harmony again. It was like something out of a movie – like that cliché kissing scene from the Notebook, only without the rain (not that he'd even _seen_ that movie before... Of course not).

"Dean," Cas gasped for breath as they parted, "Open your eyes."

He did as he was told, almost jumping at what he saw. It was like the world had been reborn; everything was bright and chaotic and, well… _colourful_ , he supposed was the right word! The grey smudge he'd come to hate was now dancing with different shades of colour, all unique in their own way. His head pounded with the shock of it all, only grounded by the touch of Cas' thumb sweeping over his knuckles.

"Now do you see?"

He turned back to Cas, panting like an idiot, and laughed. He laughed until it hurt, hoisting Cas high above his head (even though the guy was frickin' heavy) and span around, burying his face into Cas' chest. He could feel the low rumble of Cas' laughter against his cheek, and nothing – not even his dad dancing in a sombrero stark naked – could ruin the moment. The world could be ending around them, and he wouldn't give a damn.

_Shit. He was turning into such a girl._

"I'm sorry," He mumbled against the hollow of Cas' throat, "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, Cas."

"I told you I'd wait for you."

"Well, was it worth it?"

Cas lowered himself to the ground and smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges like Dean had never seen before. "I believe it was," He said with a nod, "And you? Do you… regret anything –?"

"No," Dean tugged Cas closer towards him, "I think I did alright for myself."

"Are you ready to face the 'I told you so's?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the venue, nervous shudder running through his body, and grinned. As long as Sam and Charlie didn't overdo it on the gloating, he was sure he could survive – especially if Cas was there for moral support.

"Yeah," He nodded, tightening his grip on Cas' hand, "Let's do this."


End file.
